Mira y sonríe
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Kazui invitándole un poco de helado a Ichika. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Los gustos heredados de Orihime, probablemente. ::Post-manga. Spoilers manga 686.


**D** isclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo.

ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers del capítulo 686 del manga.

* * *

 **M** IRA Y **S** ONRÍE

* * *

 _«En el mundo humano, la gente tiene gustos peculiares»_ pensó Ichika mientras veía a Kazui, el pequeño hijo de los amigos de sus padres —niño humano que, para su total sorpresa, también era shinigami (de alguna clase, como bien había dicho él mismo)—, vaciar el contenido de una lata, ¡y de sardinas nada además!, sobre el envase que acababa de destapar.

Los colores, blanco y rosa decorados con un par de cerezas al rojo vivo, de composición similar a la nieve y que antes le parecieron apetecibles, se vieron eclipsados ante el potente aroma a aceite de pescado.

De cuclillas en el suelo, frente a un arrodillado Kazui, la pelirroja quería llorar y gritarle al niño por qué razón acababa de profanar la virtud de su postre. No obstante, se mantuvo firme apretando sus puños sobre el piso, con la mirada centrada en el pote que su recién conocido acababa de ofrecerle y _redecorar_ especialmente para ella.

Abajo, jóvenes y adultos reunidos continuaban viendo la transmisión de la OMB, por lo que Ichika creyó tener una última esperanza.

Por otro lado, sosteniendo con añoranza su propio postre helado con _toques_ extra, Kazui no compartía sus mismas nauseas.

¿Le estaba jugando una broma y quería verla a ella comerse ese imposible, para luego burlarse y desistir él mismo?

\- ¿E-En serio te vas a comer-?

\- ¿Uh? -El lametazo, que Kazui procedió a darle a su cuchara sumergida en pescado y helado sabor cereza, respondió a su interrumpida pregunta.

Ichika echó su cuerpo atrás como si tuviera delante al mismísimo Aizen (no lo conocía, pero le habían hablado de él).

\- Prueba el tuyo -la alentó el niño de cabello naranja, tras quitarse la cucharita de la boca-. ¡Está muy bueno!

La niña dudaba completamente de la veracidad de esa afirmación, y con bastante razón. Jamás, hasta ese momento, había probado ese alimento. No obstante, ahora que acababan de entregarle un cuerpo artificial, podría hacer el intento. Al fin y al cabo, el ofrecimiento de Kazui no parecía guardar malas intenciones y recordaba, por palabras de su madre, que la comida del mundo humano siempre solía tener presentaciones diferentes a las que acostumbraban en la Soul Society.

¿Tal vez eso incluía con lo que acompañaban los postres, no?

\- ¿No vas a comer? –le cuestionó Kazui con expresión de confusión.

En esta ocasión, Ichika sintió de verdad que lloraría, de pura rabia. No podía dejarse vencer. ¡Sería la segunda cosa imperdonable del día! La primera era, obviamente, haberla hecho sentir celos de que él pareciera poseer incluso shikai a pesar de que ella se volvió shinigami recientemente.

Con determinación, recogió el envase —girando levemente la cabeza, huyendo la vista de aquellas grises partes de peces— y clavó la cucharilla en la bola de helado rosa (o lo que se notaba de ella) para acto seguido, ante la mirada alegre y expectante de Kazui, cerrar la boca alrededor de la mezcla.

Tras varios segundos con el contenido sobre la lengua, la pequeña decidió tragar. Mientras lo hacía, el niño agrandó su eterna sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que es deli-!

Ichika no le dio tiempo para acabar, pues salió corriendo en dirección a la ventana.

Iba a vomitar.

Kazui vio la escena desconcertado. ¿Le habría hecho daño el wasabi que le puso a último minuto?

* * *

 **H** ope's notes: ¡HOLAAA!

Regreso después de tanto con el único motivo de decir, ¡viva el IH y RR canon! Y a quien no le guste, ¿al menos tienen a los niños para shipear, no? Yo quise hacer al menos un fic de ambos.

Dejando atrás la tristeza por todo los huecos en el manga, me queda nada más decir gracias por todo Kubo. Fue bueno mientras duró, vamos a intentar retomar el camino donde lo dejaste. En mi caso, veré si puedo hacer más drabble de estos lindos. Por eso esto no marca completo.

En fin, solamente eso. ¡Un abrazo a todos!

Editado, Posdata: nombré a Aizen como homenaje, porque lo más importante en el final fue eso ¿no? ¡VIVA EL AIZEN-SAMA X SILLA! (?)


End file.
